


Giant Gremlins

by StarSparkle2403



Series: Marvel Oneshots That Have Pretty Much Nothing in Common [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSparkle2403/pseuds/StarSparkle2403
Summary: That one time Steve dragged Tony outside.





	Giant Gremlins

“Tony, you have to go outside at some point.”

“No.”

“Tony, come on.”

“No.” 

“Alright then.”

Steve hoisted the smaller man over his shoulder easily and hauled him to the elevator and down to the garage. He deposited Tony into the passenger seat of one of Tony’s cars and then got into the driver’s seat.

As they pulled out onto the busy streets of New York, Tony slumped down in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. “Where are we going?” he asked grumpily.

“You’ll see,” Steve replied. Tony glared at him for a moment, then reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. Steve rolled his eyes. He may have gotten Tony out of the Tower, but he could never get Tony to put down his phone when he didn’t want to.

When they pulled into the only parking space Steve could find, he had to pull Tony out of the car. “It’s freezing out, and you didn’t let me get a coat,” Tony stated as an excuse, but fell quiet when Steve pulled one out of the backseat. 

The two trudged along until they reached a little cafe that was wedged between two bigger buildings. They stepped inside and Tony looked around.

“Giant gremlins everywhere,” he muttered. He looked up at Steve. “But not you. I like you.”

“I thought you didn’t like me since I dragged you out here,” Steve said, amusement clear.

Tony looked thoughtful before saying, “That’s true. I’ll forgive you if you buy me coffee.”

“I can do that,” Steve replied, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.


End file.
